No Title At The Moment, But I'll Think Of One Soon
by midnite star watcher
Summary: Short fluff between Misty and Ash


**Ok this is my first try at a pokemon story let alone an Ash and Misty story, so please don't go so hard on me.**

** Please R&R, and sorry in advance if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Please enjoy this short little fic.**

Misty and Ash were taking a relaxing walk through the National Park just off Route 35. 

It was a lovely and warm day with a slight breeze to keep you cool. Pikachu and Togapi and the rest of Ash's and Misty's pokemon were back at the pokemon centre where they were taking a nice long nap. 

This was also where Brock was, he had decided to turn down the offer of taking a walk and instead try, and when I say try I mean he makes a complete fool of himself and walks off with yet another broken heart, so said he'd try and convince Nurse Joy to go on a date with him.

"You know? Brock is so annoying!" Misty blurted out.

"Really? How?" Ash was a little taken aback by Misty's out burst.

"Well, it's because of his consent falling head-over-heals for every pretty faced woman he sees!" Misty snarled back.

"Yeah, I know what you mea…wait a minute…" A thought just struck Ash "…your jealous aren't you?" Ash asked smiling slyly.

"No, no…why would I be?" Misty stuttered, getting a little nervous.

"Well you like Brock but he doesn't like you in that kind of way." Ash told her matter-of-factly.

"I do not! What are you talking about Ash?" Misty screamed now getting annoyed.

"Yes you do. Misty likes Brock, Misty likes Brock, Misty likes Brock!" Ash started singing while making kissy faces. 

"I DO NOT!" Misty all but shouted.

"Okay then who do you like then?" Ash asked giving Misty a boyish I-won't-tell-grin that made her heart skip a beat.

"I can't say." She finally whispered.

"That's because it's Brock. I knew it!" Ash started singing again, "Misty loves Brock, la la la laaa, Misty loves Brock, la la la laaa, Misty loves Bro…" Ash's song was cut short when a delicate kiss was planted sweetly on his lips. 

It was only a short kiss, but it was enough to send thousands of questions to flow through Ash's mind.

"Does that prove to you that I don't like Brock in that kind of way? And does it explain why I couldn't tell you?" Misty whispered while turning her head away from Ash.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Ash asked, now getting confused.

"Ash, are you really that thick?" Misty snarled.

"What? No! I just wondered why you couldn't tell me that you liked me." Ash whispered softly.

Misty was a little taken by what Ash had just said. Can he be serious? Did he just ask her that so bluntly?

"Well...erm…I….I didn't…I didn't know how you would react and I thought you didn't like me that way." Misty managed to say, although her voice dropped to a slight whisper.

"Well you know what Misty? You thought wrong. I do like you in that kind of way. I mean who wouldn't your beautiful, kind and so loving to all the pokemon." It was now Ash's turn to look away, as he didn't want Misty to see the blush that had risen in his cheeks.

A few moments had past and when Ash finally turned to look back at Misty he saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks, happy tears.

"Oh Ash!" Misty said before running into the arms of the person she loved and hugged him with all her love.

Ash kissed her softly on her cheek before moving to her lips to taste the sweet taste that was Misty.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have you found they're sent Pikachu?" A worried Brock asked his best pals pokemon.

"Pika Pik Pika." His poke friend said pointing towards the Central Park.

"Okay let's go." Brock ordered while carrying Togepi.

 As the two pokemon and Brock made there way through the park past all the pokemon trainers battling other trainers they spotted a red headed girl in the distance.

"There's Misty, come on Pikachu." Brock said as he started to run towards the red head.

"Misty! Misty!" Brock shouted as they came nearer.

"Pik Pikachu Pika Pik!" Pikachu shouted up to Brock pointing at the boy that was attached to Misty's face.

"Is that? No it can't be…ASH!" Brock couldn't believe what he was seeing; his two best mates kissing! 

"You know what Pikachu? I think we should just leave them alone for a while. They are actually kinda cute together, wouldn't you say?" 

"Pika Chu." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

So Brock, Pikachu and Togepi made they're way back to the pokemon centre for some hot chocolate and to wait for they're friends. 

Mean while Ash and Misty were still happily talking and kissing occasionally; occasionally meaning every other word.  

**I hope you liked if not then oh well. **

**Please remember to R&R on your way out and thank you for reading.**

**~*~Emma~*~**


End file.
